Your Own Personal Sin
by thebabyvamp
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have been playing a game for years that is about to get a whole lot messier. After all that time of denying what was going on is Caroline finally ready to give in to Klaus? Why does she keep leaving? It's a little smutty and darker. Rated M for a reason! Enjoy!


A/N

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to say a few things really quick. I know I have another story up right now but I really needed to get this out so I'm adding it and I will update both as often as I can. I think this one is going to be a little darker, a little sexier.

This is my first time writing anything like this so go easy but PLEASE review and help if you see something that needs to be fixed.

I was really excited to write this and couldn't stop until I got it all out, I think it could become a really interesting story.

I would like to add more characters in later so I was hoping you could let me know who you think would fit into this well and what pairings!

Hope you enjoy!

Please comment below, it helps encourage me to keep writing.

* * *

Blood trickled down from his lips, the thick warm liquid staining his teeth. The tip of his tongue gliding across his bottom lip gathering the remaining blood resting there. Sighing in pure relief, he could feel his body gathering the energy form the warm substance, quenching his overwhelming thirst for the day. The blonde that he held against him was still warm, still breathing and desperate to hold on to the little bit of life she still had. The girl was a fighter, strong and stubborn; he respected that. She reminded him of a past love, the woman that still haunted him after all these years. Perhaps he would let this one live, someone to stand beside him, to live the life of the undead. A drop of dark red blood dripped from his chin and on to the top of her breast, gliding down between her cleavage to a place he couldn't see. The path was begging him to follow; his warm tongue would slide against her breast causing delicious sounds to echo through the night if this was a different situation. He leaned in, the temptation too much to deny when he felt her whisper something.

"I don't want to die." Her voice was so low but he could hear the emotion behind it. The need to survive and live the life she so desperately held on to.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll make it quick." He leaned in to her neck once more, going in for the final kill. His fangs sank deep in to her flesh and he sucked the rest of the life out of her.

The body dropped to the street with a thud, he stepped over the girl and continued walking down the road without a glance back. The lights of the city reflected off the snow, crunching under his footsteps. He was a few blocks down when he saw her, a dark snow angel feasting on her meal. He paused in front of the alley way to observe her, she would know he was there but he didn't care. In fact he wanted her to know he finally found her, even if it was an accident this time. Her hair fell across her victim, creating a curtain of curls. It'd been years since their last encounter which was brief and still caused his pants to tighten thinking about it. She was glorious and everything he's every wanted in a woman yet she was too stubborn to admit the attraction.

"Hello love, fancy meeting you here." A smirk spread across his face as his voice echoed down the alleyway. He so desperately wanted to approach her and take her in his arms, feel her body against his once more. This game they had been playing for years was getting old; he wanted to claim once and for all without her leaving in the morning. He thought back to the first time she left.

_"Klaus!" Caroline rushed through the door to him, breathing in his personal scent that had become so familiar to her. They have been staying just outside of New Orleans for a few weeks. _

_Klaus grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on the bed with him. His hands traveled up to her neck, caressing the skin. Caroline's blue eyes gazed into his and what she saw scared her, this man would be the absolute death of her. Klaus brought his mouth down to hers kissing her sweetly at first, moving them so he was hovering above her. They savored each other, taking their time to memorize this moment. Caroline took Klaus' bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a gentle nip. The action caused Klaus to let out a deep moan that increased Caroline's own need. The two battled for dominance a little while longer before Klaus pulled away and started placing open mouth kisses down her neck. Caroline whimpered into Klaus' shoulder, her hands traveling down his chest and stomach until she reached the bottom of his shirt. Grabbing on to the edge she pulled it up until she needed help from him to take it off. No matter how many times Caroline has seen Klaus naked since she arrived, she'll never get used to the sight of his body. Caroline always thought it was cliché and cheesy to compare men to greek gods or statues but Klaus was perfect. Or maybe it was just that he was exactly perfect for her, the way he fit perfectly against her own body. _

_Klaus continued his torture of kisses and bites down to her breasts until he was met with the top of her dress, with a quick move he had the dress off of her and on the floor. _

_Caroline loved this moment, when he looked down at her like she really was a genuine beauty, like he had everything he could ever want right in front of him. However the look of pure desire soon took over and Klaus leaned back down to continue his trail of kisses and licks down her stomach, pausing briefly to remove her bra. One of Klaus' hands went to cup Caroline's breast and the other slid lower, his actions continued to increase her desire. Caroline was never the most patient person and right now with Klaus touching her body in such ways that were downright sinful, she was the most impatient person in the world. _

_"Klaus I need you. Now." Her voice filled with blatant want. _

_The statement caused a devilish grin to spread across his face, revealing one of her favorite things about him, his dimples. _

_"As you wish, sweetheart." _

_Klaus stood up from the bed and removed his shoes and jeans, revealing his toned hard body for her to ogle. _

_"See something you like Caroline." _

_Caroline scoffed, "Klaus get your ass over here before I take this matter into my own hands."_

_Klaus' eyes darkened with the idea of having Caroline in front of him pleasuring herself without him able to help. The idea was strangely erotic and something he would definitely want to bring up again._

_When Klaus approached the bed Caroline sat up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down hard on the bed before straddling his waist. Klaus' member was hitting her in the exact right spot causing Caroline to let out a long moan. Lifting his hips up to meet hers, Klaus watched in pleasure as Caroline began to rock against him. _

_The next morning Klaus woke up alone in bed with a note resting on the pillow next to him. _

_I'm sorry I can't do this, _

_-Caroline_

Caroline bit into her wrist and healed the man she was feeding on before finally turning to Klaus.

"Klaus it's been awhile, how have you been?" She tried to stay calm but seeing him standing there was affecting her more than she wanted to admit. He was dressed in his standard jeans, boots, Henley but added a coat due to the weather. He looked sinfully good, his hair a little longer since she last saw him and the sign of a day's worth of stubble spread across his jaw, she could practically feel it against her skin. The thought caused her stomach to tighten, memories coming back to her mind of the days they spent in bed together. She has missed him, missed loving him but she wouldn't give in. She couldn't, not after what he did.


End file.
